Find your way home
by wickensblackemblem
Summary: read Saving Astrid first... what would happen if they hadn't found her on the island


Find your way home

I tumbled off of the back of Adeline, shocked and wide-eyed but not unconscious. As I fell she followed swopping down below me with her fire-proof scales, trying to block the flames. It worked. The flames engulfed us but barely touched me, I suddenly felt a painfully hot sensation on my neck and arm. I screamed in pain. At that point I felt something warm drip onto my face, I tried to look up but felt dizzy. Suddenly my vision went fuzzy and the last thing I saw was a red blur cover my vision, _blood, __**my**__ blood._

**Hiccup's POV**

'As I watched I saw the flames raise with them, the tail of that overgrown dragon swung up and knocked Astrid off of Adeline. "OH NO!" the twins shouted in unison. She began to fall motionlessly back to earth. Quickly Adeline bolted after her but I saw nothing else, for they were engulfed in flame.

I didn't even notice when the great beast came crashing into the water, drowning unconsciously. Toothless's ears flopped when he did not hear the roar of his mate, I could not find mine ether. As we looked I heard the cheers of a thousand Vikings shouting,_ they must not know_. I thought mournfully. As I hopped down from the rock I spotted something over a near hill move, and saw a black tail. "Come on I think I saw Adeline!" I shouted up to the rest of them.

Toothless was the first one over to her, he roared quietly, motioning for us to come. I ran up the hill to see only Adeline lying uninjured on the ground. I quietly walked over to her and rested my hand on her head, I could still hear the cheering and a tear welled in my eye. Her eyes were sad as well and when everyone reached the peak they began to cry as well.'

I heard a small, flat, splash in the background. I looked up hopefully but all I saw was more rocks falling out of the sky. "she-she cant be d-dead" I heard Fishlegs murmur in denial. I went over to comfort him, but inside my mind was saying the same thing, I would not sleep that night for sure.

Suddenly a familiar voice got our attention "How did you do it?" my father, Stoick asked. A tear fell from my eye "It wasn't us it was Astrid." I answered, a lump forming in my wind pipe. "Well where is my daughter?" asked her mother. "We don't know, all that came down was Adeline, but no Astrid." Tuffnut answered his voice cracking at the end.

"What!?" her mother whisper-shrieked. "We only know where Adeline is, we haven't found Astrid." I said shakily, motioning to Adeline behind me. And then, it was silent, sickeningly so. The silence was broken by Astrid's mother breaking down in sobs.

Soon after her father had gotten his wife onto the boat we set of into the night with no chance of sleep for any of us. All night I had the same image of her falling off of her dragon stuck in my head, and the whole ride I felt completely nauseous, and couldn't help thinking that we forgot something. Big. We had even left a small boat there to honor Astrid (Viking tradition).

**Astrid's POV**

My vision was blurry but I expected that from a long nap, although it didn't feel like my bed at all, it felt like… sand. "What?" I said in a surprisingly hoarse voice. I tried to get up but my body ached like it had never before. So I gave up on that and thought of what could have happened. Suddenly I gasped and remembered what had happened. Me falling, the burning sensation, the blood.

"Oh no, no, no this is not happening." I chanted. Somehow my body finally reacted to my commands and with extreme pain I got to my feet. I looked around only to see the island on which this nightmare had begun. I turned around and all I saw was a waste land of charred trees, and scattered rocks.

I turned back to where I was and saw a small indentation in the sand _I must have fallen into the water and washed up here or else they would have found me. Right?_ I thought, and in the back of my mind I found the slightest bit of hope.

After I had figured the day or days before that out I decided to see how banged up I was. "Oh my god" I whispered breathlessly when I saw my reflection in the water. I had a large open gash in my forehead, and a rather large burn that lead from my neck to my hand.

"OK so mom thanks for teaching me how to do first aid." I said to the sky. I ripped off my shirt sleeves, one to tie around my head and the other to wrap my arm and hand. Although it didn't work like I thought it would, I eventually gave up on my forehead seeing as it hut so badly that I couldn't touch it. I managed to tie a sleeve around my neck but it made me feel like I was being choked and that was the end of that.

The only thing I actually got done in that experience was to get the sleeves around my hands, one was scorched and the other was bleeding from a rock that I had fallen back on. I then realized after getting over my sense of accomplishment, that I needed to get back to the island somehow.

I looked around only to see a small boat that I recognized as a memorial boat—_great they think I'm dead!_—that looked as if it had been burnt to a crisp. "Can't use that." I huffed in anger. All I had to get home was my survival skills and my ax. I had to sit down, it was to much to take in at one time, I was alone on an island and everyone I knew and loved thought that I was dead.

I soon found a smooth rock to sit on, to release my anger and fear. I plopped down and a bolt of pain shot up my leg. I looked under it to see a small cut in my leg and also… my whistle. It was a whistle that I could not hear but it was attuned to my dragon so that she could hear it and come when called. I was told that they could hear it up to thirty miles away. I took in a huge gulp of air, my lungs burning and blew on it with all my might.

**Hiccup's POV**

Adeline's ears shot up along with her head her tail and the rest of her too. She had been moping for days about Astrid; she had sat near the rock where she would always sit and growl at anyone who would come near. Everyone was sad about it; we could deal with older Vikings, even female older Vikings dying but not someone that young.

Adeline got up and started to run around frantically, pulling at her tether. "Whoa Addy what are you doing?" I asked as she ran faster. She grunted; so I let her go, Toothless was taking a nap so he didn't notice. She spread her wings and took of without a further warning. "H-hey Adeline wait come back!" I shouted after her as she disappeared like any good Night-Fury would.

**Astrid's POV**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I had waited past dark, hoping that Adeline heard my whistle, she was my last hope. I sat back down on the rock, the upside was that I had blacked out throughout the day and had not for hours, and my hands had stopped bleeding on me so I knew that I wouldn't bleed out and die tonight.

It was surly past midnight by that time and I could barely keep my eyes open, and it was harder to keep my vision straight. I was just about to give up and let my body win when I heard the familiar beat of wings in the distance.

I willed my body up off the rock and down the beach to my very happy looking dragon. She started to lick me furiously all over my face. "Addy stop, stop, ah you are going to drown me girl. I've already cheated death once I don't want to die while being rescued!" I laughed and patted her in her favorite spot.

It felt wonderful to have the wind on my skin again. It soothed my cuts and burns and gave me a chance to get reunited with my dragon, Adeline. I nearly fell asleep on her twice after takeoff but I knew that I would make it until we got there.

The bad part was, we were caught in the middle of a thunderstorm. The waves grew high and dark, the thunder shook the air and the lightning seemed to cut right through it as well. The water weighed heavily on my back and the harsh water flew into my eyes but Adeline seemed to have no problem with it.

By the end of the storm we still had a long ways to go and I was drenched to the bone. I felt as if I could collapse at any second and never wake up, in fact I was almost ready to give in, to let my body take control and guide me to the water to drown in sleep but I didn't, if I had made it this far I could make it to the end.

"In a few hours we will be home, safe Addy." I whispered in her long cat-like ear. Soon I watched the beautiful sunrise over the water, not even noticing that my little island was visible at the time. She made the usual clicking sound that she made to get my attention. "Nice work girl, we're going home!" I told her, rubbing her head in her favorite spot.

We were closest to the far side of the island and even though I had strained my leg to the point where I needed a limp a.k.a Adeline, I didn't want to strain her wings so we landed. I hoped with all of my heart that someone I was close to in the village was out hunting. And from the moment that I set my foot on the ground I was in intense agony.

Every step, even with support, felt as if someone had taken a knife and shoved in my heel. And every so often I would step on a twig and moan or yelp in pain. It was almost to much to bare, I _had_ to find somebody.

Soon enough I gave up on walking and found a log so that Addy and I could sit together. "Please, please let there be someone hunting today." I pled to myself as Adeline looked at me very confused. Then suddenly I heard a twig snap and someone grunt, a familiar grunt.

"Come on Toothless will you please help me find something other then twigs! I need lunch too ya' know." Said the familiar voice. "Hiccup" I breathed, astonished at the thought that it was his day to hunt. "Come on we need to get to him." I said getting up, but as I got up the log broke under me, sending the worst pain in my life up my spine.

I screamed, there were black spots in my vision but I held onto consciousness for as long as possible. But it was hard since I hadn't slept or eaten in … a long time, my vision grew fuzzy and I could tell that I was falling backwards but I didn't feel the ground. When my vision cleared I saw a completely astonished looking Hiccup standing over me.

When I had fully recovered I realized just who was standing over me and I shot up like a board only to fall again as my leg gave out under me. "H-how?" was the only thing that he could get out. "I don't honestly know myself, I woke up half in the water with this gash in my forehead and these burns, and I guess this strain." I answered.

"I know how to help." He stated simply, running out of sight. He soon came back with his spare clean rag drenched in water. "Wipe this on your forehead and any other cuts that you have." He told me with a concerned look. "Let me look at your hand and leg." He told me taking my hand in his. My cheeks flushed and looking down so did his.

He was busy at work examining me so I thought that I would do the same. Looking down at him I could tell that he had changed, a Lot. His hair was long-ish, and messy in an attractive way, it was red-brown and tousled likely from flying. His muscles were larger than when he was smaller, and you could clearly see the outline of a scare that he would tell no one about. He had long eyelashes and a sharp long jaw that people would die for in looks. And before I know it he is looking up at me, studying as well.

Before I could even realize that he was looking at me too his lips were soft yet fierce and powerful on mine. It was over to quickly but I could tell that he loved it because we were both panting heavily. I suddenly felt dizzy with sleep and I could tell that he could read it on my face.

"Come on I'll carry you home." He offered in all seriousness. So I crawl into his open arms and look straight up at the sky which still is barely lighten with the sun of the new day. Our dragons follow as he carries me back to the village in his surprisingly strong arms. We found our way over to my house, my window still open from where I had left it so I quietly climbed in, soon to fall asleep, and later to be woken by the shocked and happy screams of my mother and father.


End file.
